


Caught

by sambukasam



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bit of a pain kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, and suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Dean walks in on you and Sam





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you make a smut between the reader and Sam. Daddy kink. and have them be caught in the act by dean and dean teases them about it?
> 
> abc's of sex - riding

Sam looked damn good in anything he wore.

But there was just something about him in a suit that got you going like nothing else could. Maybe it was the way the suit made him seem even more powerful than he already was, maybe it carried an aura of confidence, of dominance.

Whatever it was, the sight of Sam shrugging into the blazer jacket had your breath catching in your throat from where you were sitting at the library table. His eyes shot over to you and he smirked, already knowing how much you loved him in his suits.

“Dean and  I are going down to the police station. Think you can stay away from your pussy for an hour?”

Your eyes widened at how brazenly he used the crude word outside of the bedroom, where Dean could walk by and hear at any time. They also widened because of the heady combination of his suit, his words, his face, _him_.

If he thought he could get you worked up and not face any retaliation, he was wrong. You put the book you were reading face down on the table and stood up, walking over to him. You leaned up to kiss his jaw before brushing past him and going into the hall, pausing to look over your shoulder at him and to say “I’ll try my best, _Daddy_.”

You saw his jaw set and his eyes narrow before you practically ran off to your room, not wanting to be stuck near the stifling sexual tension anymore. You knew that there would be consequences for you calling him that, that one of his rules was to not call him that outside of the bedroom. Another was that you were not allowed to get him worked up in public, so you were pretty much on a roll at that point.

You had to find something to busy yourself with while you waited for Sam to get back, something that would distract you from touching yourself; because if he found out you got off while he was gone he wouldn’t be very forgiving. And he _always_ found out.

Occasionally you’d risk it, but you decided you were treading on thin ice already, and if you pushed him too far the punishment would be real, not the fun spanking you were desperately hoping you’d get when he got back.

You stopped your thinking to look at the room, noticing the state of it. You guys had been ghosting in and out of the bunker for the past few weeks and you never really had the chance to take into account how messy you and Sam’s room had become.

Cleaning seemed like the best thing to do while you waited because it kept your hands busy, and judging by the clutter of the room, it was going to take a while.

What cleaning _didn’t_ keep busy was your mind, however, and you spent the next hour thinking of all the things you wanted Sam to do to you when he got back, hopefully all while he was still in that suit.

The time went by in a blur, and by the time Sam strolled into the room the place was spotless and your panties were soaked.

He leaned against the door frame and folded his arms, the image of peace and composure if it wasn’t for the pure, unadulterated lust that was clearly brewing in his eyes. He cleared his throat and you dropped the last dirty shirt into the hamper before daring to speak.

“How’d it go?”

“It was a shifter. It jumped Dean on the way back to the car, we dealt with it. He’s in the shower,” he said softly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “Now, onto the more important question. Were you a good girl while Daddy was gone?”

You nodded and swallowed thickly, feeling your mouth dry up. You shifted on your feet as he casually rolled the sleeves of his jacket and shirt up, and bit your lip as his strong forearms were exposed.

“Use your words, Babygirl,” he prompted.

“Yes, I was, Daddy. I didn’t touch myself at all,” you grinned, leaving the hamper’s side and sidling up to him.

You saw his Adam’s apple bob in his throat after you called him Daddy. “Bet you’re soaked,” he commented, and you could tell he had fully sunk into his bedroom role. “Maybe if you didn’t break two of my rules earlier, I might have considered letting you come.”

Your eyes automatically slid down to his crotch, where the outline of his hard cock was clear against the material of his trousers. You felt your cunt throb in anticipation, and when you looked back up at his face, he was grinning. You could practically hear the cogs whirring away in his brain as he planned what he was going to do to you.

He pushed off of the door frame and ambled over to the bed, shoulders relaxed as he made his way past you. He dropped heavily on the foot of it and patted his lap. He didn’t need to say anything, you knew what it meant.

You tried not to smirk as you walked over to him and bent over his lap. You weren’t sure which one of you enjoyed spanking more, you or Sam. He loved the power it gave him, and how you trusted him to never go too far. There was also the added bonus of you squirming every time you sat down with his handprint on your ass for weeks afterwards. He was never gentle, he made sure you felt every inch of his hands when he struck your skin.

You loved how teasing it was, how his hands were so close to your pussy. Sometimes his fingers would run along your slit, but he never dipped them in, always keeping up the pretence of it being a punishment. You were a sucker for the pain and how it morphed into pleasure.

He hiked your dress over your hips, leaving your panty-clad ass propped out for him. You wiggled your hips a bit to get more comfortable, and he put a hand on the small of your back to keep you from squirming any more.

“Hm, I wonder how many spanks it’ll take for you to finally learn that teasing me doesn’t end well for you?” He mused. His big hands kneaded your ass, slipping under the barrier of your panties and slowly pulling your cheeks apart before squishing them back together.

“As many as you think I deserve,” you said dutifully.

“Now, I’m at an impasse,” he said conversationally. “Obviously, spanking seems like the obvious punishment route. But the more I hit you, the more you get off. Five sounds like a good number, doesn’t it?”

You gritted your teeth together, and you knew he was enjoying this immensely. You could take well over fifty, and he was only giving you _five_? “Yes, Daddy.”

“This way, you’ll be wanting more of something that you won’t be getting. This is a great lesson in humility,” he continued.

You dropped your head between your shoulders and decided to avoid making a snarky comment to egg him on, knowing when he was in one of those teasing moods he could be mean.

His hands withdrew from your panties, and he pulled them down just under the twin globes of your butt to keep them out of the way. His hand cracked down harshly suddenly, and you yelped while he rubbed over the mark gently in an effort to calm the pain.

Of course, that soothing sensation went out the window as soon as he pinched the spot that was no doubt a dark red colour already. “Don’t forget to count,” he said in a sing-song voice. _Bastard_ , you thought to yourself.

“One, sorry Daddy.”

Your skin was already throbbing slightly from just the one hit, and you couldn’t wait to see what it would look like when he was finished with you, even if it was only five spanks. You knew he’d make them count.

The next time his hand came down, it was on the other cheek, his hands immediately grabbing and squeezing the skin he had just hit. You hissed through your teeth, this had been a little harsher than the first swat. “Two.” Your pussy twitched with interest and there was no doubt that you were completely soaked down there.

“Good girl,” he praised, and he dipped one of his fingers down to run it through your folds. You whined when his fingertip bumped against your needy clit before quickly retracting.

He spanked you twice in quick succession, and you started buck your hips to attempt to get a bit more pressure on your clit. “Four,” you grunted.

“Ah ah,” he chastised, grabbing your hips in an inescapable hold. You hissed as the cold air of the room rushed to your ass, which felt as hot as a stove top to you at the moment. You figured the throbbing on your right cheek was in the shape of his hand, which was really fucking hot and you couldn’t wait to see it when you guys were finished. “One left, you can stay still or I can make you,” he warned.

You stilled immediately, not wanting him to tie you up today. You preferred having your hands free to roam across the broad expanse of his back, to card through his hair and to tug at it when he hit the right spot.

He patted your thigh in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture, but to you, all it did was set your nerves on fire in anticipation. He parted your thighs with one of his hands and slipped his palm down to your pussy, rubbing it up and down slowly. “Fuck,” you moaned out when you realized what was about to happen.

His hand pulled back, letting the air rush to your soaked folds before it landed a slightly softer blow to your cunt, hard enough to make you shake and tingle all over without causing any actual damage.

“Five,” you sighed happily. You were positive you were dripping onto the floor at this point, you were that wet. There was a loud sucking noise, and when you looked up over your shoulder at him you saw that Sam had sucked his fingers that had just been running over your cunt into his mouth in an effort to taste you.

“Think you learned your lesson?” He asked when he was done cleaning his fingers off, pulling you up. You sat on his lap facing him, wrapping both of your arms around his shoulders.

“For now,” you hummed, grabbing his hands and leading them to the marked skin, sure that there would be bruises reminding you of this moment a week from now. You squeezed your hands around his, encouraging him to go back to gripping the skin like he had been earlier.

You winced at the pain but pushed down into his palms at the same time. Your pussy twitched, the pain sending sparks flying to it while your hands moved from his and to his face. You cupped his jaw, dragging his mouth to meet yours while he rocked your hips onto his.

“Please, Daddy,” you whispered against his lips as your clit came into contact with his covered dick. You tugged on his tie to keep him close while his hands let go of you. He pulled your dress up over your head, flinging it in the general direction of the hamper.

“Lie on the bed,” he said softly, giving you a firm slap on the ass as you crawled off of him. You sucked in a deep breath as you made your way to the pillows at the head, taking care to swivel your hips as you went.

You heard his clothes hit the floor behind you, and by the time you were settled he was naked, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach.

“Sam!” You let out a soft yell and laugh as he practically pounced on you, ripping your panties down and past your knees. You froze at the look on his face, knowing you fucked up. You barely acknowledged the dull of pain that was coming from your ass as it came into contact with the blanket, instead focusing on the irritated look he was shooting you.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I meant Daddy, I’m sorry!”

He grinned a dark smirk and leaned over you, his arms bracing around you to hold his weight off of you while he leaned his head down to right beside your ear. “By the time Daddy’s done with you, your voice is gonna be hoarse from screaming.”

You shivered at the promise, craving him to prove his words.

His big hands gripped your thighs and spread them before he lowered his body so that his face was right in front of your pussy. His breath fanned against you, and you tried to wiggle your cunt close enough for his mouth to actually touch it, but his grip on your legs was strong, and you could barely move an inch.

His eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of you before he let out a low, satisfied sound. When his eyes cracked open to look up at you, there was a teasing glint to them. He made no move to put his mouth on you, and you swore if he kept up the teasing you’d give him blue balls for a week.

“Please, just do something already,” you begged.

“I am doing something,” he said in a ‘duh’ tone. “I’m holding your thighs up.”

You blinked, unimpressed.

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more descriptive than that, princess. And don’t forget the magic word.”

“Daddy, could you please eat me out?” You asked in an innocent tone, down at him. The way he grinded down onto the bed at your blunt words wasn’t lost on you. He finally pressed forwards, his lips pecking your clit slightly.

You could have jumped for joy at the relief of him finally touching you with his mouth, but his hands pinning you down slightly prohibited it. Instead, you settled on tangling your hands in his hair while a smile spread across your lips.

His tongue lapped at the wetness that was coating your cunt and the crease of your thighs before he nibbled the inside of your thigh playfully. You giggled a little at that before sighing contentedly when his tongue pushed into you.

The feeling of him spearing you open after you being so on edge for hours was incredible. He released his hold on your thighs in favour of bracing his forearm against the backs of your knees, holding your legs up while he had a hand free. His tongue slid out of you and was quickly replaced by one of his fingers.

“Daddy!” You cried out while his mouth sucked your clit in. He huffed out a laugh against your sensitive skin while his finger slowly stretched you open. He added a second finger, and you shivered at the stretch. He crooked them inside of you, easily meeting your G spot like it was second nature to him.

With each push and pull of his fingers, you felt yourself draw closer and closer to an orgasm. His tongue traced circles around your clit while he pulled his two fingers out completely before pushing three in. Your walls fluttered around them,  gripping them tightly while they prepared you for his cock.

“Daddy, please can I come?” You begged, your fingers tugging his hair in a way that sent him bucking into the bed again.

“Hold it,” he commanded before going back to work. His teeth nibbled your clit lightly, and you almost screamed at the feeling. He sucked it back into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, touching you everywhere all at once.

You tried your best to hold back, not wanting to come and ruin all of the fun, but it was damn near impossible with the way he was playing your body like an instrument.

When you were right on the verge of coming, not able to hold back any longer, he withdrew. His fingers left you feeling achingly empty, and your clit pulsed in the cold air.

“Good girls come on their Daddy’s cocks,” he chuckled. He lay down on his back beside you, and you turned your head to face him and gave him a confused look. “I want you to ride me,” he explained, and you nodded before rolling over and onto him.

You sat on his cock, slowly grinding down on it and letting it slip in between your folds. You figured he deserved a bit of torture, after what he had put you through. You jumped when both of his hands slapped onto your ass, squeezing tightly and digging his nails into the reddened flesh.

“Stop teasing,” he growled lowly.

You nodded and sat up to hover over his cock. He lined himself up for you, and you let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the head of his cock slip into you. He put both of his hands behind his head and shot a cheeky grin up at you. His muscles bulged at the angle, and you couldn’t help but to reach out and wrap your hands around his biceps.

You sank down onto his cock as fast as you could, eager to have him fill you up. “Daaady,” you drew out as his thick length split you open.

“I know, princess,” he gritted out. His hands fell from where they were propping him up to rest on your waist, his fingers flexing as they dug into you. You swivelled your hips while you let yourself adjust to his huge shape.

He gave you a few moments to relax, and when he felt you begin to raise yourself up his grip followed you, slamming you down quickly.

“Fuck, Babygirl!” He growled while his dick twitched inside of you. Your walls fluttered around him as he guided you back up again, hugging him tightly.

You let him control the pace, eager to let him dominate you. His length was completely filling you up, touching you in places no one else could ever touch, pleasing you in ways no one else ever could.

“Daddy, please, I’m so close,” you whined out, shuddering as his thumb stretched down to brush over your clit, rubbing circles. It was all so overwhelming. So much so, in fact, that it took your brain a few seconds to process the sound of the door clicking open.

It seemed that Sam noticed at the same time you did, and he rolled the pair of you over so that his body covered yours, blocking you from the intruder’s line of sight while he pulled his cock out of you.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

You squeaked in embarrassment at Dean’s amused voice.

Your entire face was burning red as you buried it into Sam’s shoulder, wanting to just curl up into a ball and disappear so that you wouldn’t have to put up with the teasing Dean would obviously have no problem dishing out.

You could see Sam’s eyes draining of lust fast, no doubt his brain was thinking similar thoughts like you were.

“Well, _Daddy_?” Dean asked with a serious face.

Sam sputtered indignantly over you, looking up over his shoulder and at Dean. “Get out, NOW!”

“You gonna go right back to nailing Y/N as soon as I leave?”

“No!” Sam exclaimed.

“We’re gonna get dressed,” you mumbled, peeking your head over Sam’s shoulder. You decided that was a bad idea when you made eye contact with Dean. The annoying look was already written plain across his face, and you braced yourself for whatever stupid one-liner he was sure to come with.

“Alright, buckle bunny.”

“Dean! Fuck off,” Sam glowered.

Dean let out a small, self-satisfied chuckle before stepping back out into the hall and pulling the door shut after him.

Sam got up off of you instantly, sitting beside you. He offered you his hand and pulled you up into a sitting position beside him, running a hand through his hair before turning and shooting you a sheepish smile.

“Is he ever gonna let us live this down?” You asked, grinning without being able to help yourself.

“Doubt it,” Sam shrugged, before getting up and digging through your drawers to find clothes for the pair of you.

When you guys walked into the kitchen Dean was waiting, propping himself up against the counter with a bottle of beer in one hand. “Hey cowgirl, daddy,” he nodded at you both as he acknowledged your presence.

You groaned and threw the nearest thing to your hands at him, which happened to be a towel that barely sailed half the distance towards him.

“Oh, you have no idea how much fun I’m going to have with this,” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
